


Date Night

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Date night for our boys!  For the 221B prompt early sunset.





	Date Night

Sherlock Holmes was in a hurry and it didn’t involve a case. It was Date Night and his turn to plan the festivities. Checking his watch, he scurried faster, Belstaff flapping.

The idea had been John’s but Sherlock had agreed to the conditions: no talk of work and they took turns planning the evening. He texted John, “Fifteen minutes. Meet me on the roof. Wear what’s on the bed.” Smiling broadly, he crossed the street towards home.

~~~~~~

John Watson wasn’t a bit surprised by his suggested outfit for the evening, his spouse really was predictable in his perversions. Having taken the world’s fastest shower and changed into Sherlock’s favorite jeans with the red pants showing, he made his way to the roof.

He found his gorgeous husband in tight black jeans ripped at the knee and his favorite purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Kissing him lightly, John said, “I approve! Needs a few more holes though.”

”I’m sure you can rip a few new ones getting to the fun parts.”, Sherlock kissed him back then led him to the sofa. Wrapping a blanket around them both and his arms around John, he said, “watch!”.

The sun was setting beautifully as they sat there, happy with life and each other. John leaned in for a kiss and said, “absolutely beautiful.”


End file.
